You Had Me From Hello
by ChrissyWhissy
Summary: [SONGFIC]A special night for Ron and Hermione. Bon Jovi's 'You Had Me From Hello'. RonxHermione, hinting of HarryxGinny. Rated for kissing.


**Disclaimer;; Harry Potter does not belong to me. There, I said it, happy? Another dream shot down… And the song doesn't belong to me either, but to the AMAZING band Bon Jovi. So, yeah.**

**---**

_At the mirror you fix your hair_

_And put your makeup on.  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear,  
I can't see nothing wrong._

"Ron," you call from your room, "I need help deciding which dress-robe to wear. This pink one or the green one on the bed? There's a white one too, which might work, though I don't like it much… What do you think?"

"You know, 'Mione, I never thought you were the kind of girl to stand hours in front of a mirror in preparation for a night out," I tease, coming into the room, where you stand, lovely in pink. But then again, any of these outfits would be lovely on you.

"First of all, this is not just any night out, this is a party to celebrate Voldemort's defeat and we are guests of honor. And anyways, I notice you took a bit more than five minutes to get dressed yourself."

"That's because I didn't spend three days going over all of London in search for a dress. Why aren't you going with the black one you got, anyways?"

"Because, what kind of person wears black to a victory party? Never mind, I'll just go with the green one… I'll never be able to get any sense out of you. Just tell me, does the lipstick look ok? I think it might be a bit too dark…"

I take a few steps, coming to stand beside you in front of the mirror.

"You want my opinion of your lipstick? Well, here."

I lean in, and you barely have time to squeak, "You'll smear it!" before my lips are on yours in a small kiss. Small, but heavenly. Just like you.

_To me you look so beautiful_

_When you can't make up your mind.  
It's half past eight, it's getting late,  
It's ok, take your time._

I sit on the bed, watching you wave your wand above your head, switching hairstyles. I've never seen this side of you. You're always so matter of fact, to the point. Yet here you stand, fretting over a stray strand of hair, perfectionist as always.

I glance at the clock on the wall. _Hurry up_, I want to say, but can't. These moments alone are too rare to waste over some party. So we'll be a bit late, so what? There are more important things in life.

_Standing here my hands in my pockets,  
Like I have a thousand times.  
Thinking back it took one breath,  
One word to change my life._

I stand in the doorway, waiting for you. Out of the corner of my eye I see you running about the room, searching for your bag.

"Try in the closet!" I call teasingly. We both very well know there's a Boggart in there, but that was always your weak point. And me, well, I'll get to it sometime. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after, when Ginny and Harry come over. Three on one Boggart, that should be enough.

"Not funny!" you mutter as you walk past me out of the house.

"Hermione! Don't be like that! I was just kidding…"

"I know."

You smile, pulling me close. I kiss the top of your head, and take your hand.

"Ready?"

You nod, still smiling, and we both turn on the spot, in perfect unison after many months of practice.

_The first time I saw you_

_It felt like coming home  
_

Though that might have been the fact that I was surrounded by Weasleys, hugging my mother for the last time before boarding the train. But beyond her shoulder, I saw a bushy haired girl hugging her own mother. I wonder how even then, before I even knew your name or had seen your face, a jolt passed through me when I saw you. Or maybe that was just Mum hugging harder…

_If I never told you_

_I just want you to know._

_You had me from hello_

You never said hello. You always said what you wanted to say, without wasting words on politeness. The first words you said to me, I remember, were 'Has anyone seen a toad'. Wonderful way to start an acquaintance, really.

But when you came back after Christmas of our first year, you started with hello. "Hello Ron," you said, "Had a nice Christmas?" It was then, I think, I fell for you. Though it took me much, much to long to realize it.

_When we walk into a crowded room_

_It's like we're all alone._

_Everybody tries to kidnap your attention_

_You just smile and steal the show_

"Ron! Hermione!"

It was Ginny who noticed us first, trying to slip in quietly so nobody would notice our lateness. Needless to say, we were unsuccessful.

Many more came quickly, all intent on greeting us and asking us how we were and how come we're late, so uncharacteristic of us, and commenting on how beautiful you look tonight... Indeed, you look stunning. Did you know green is exactly your color? Of course you do, Parvati just told you so.

And you just smile and nod and answer the questions, glancing in my direction now and then, with a little smile just for me. I just sit in my corner, with Harry and Neville and a bottle of butterbeer, just waiting for this all to be over, and we are once again alone in our house. I'm afraid I've been to too many formal events lately to enjoy this one.

_You come to me and take my hand__,  
We start dancin' slow.  
You put your lips up to my ear, _

_And whisper way down low._

"I love you," you whisper, your head on my shoulder, just low enough for me, and only me, to hear.

"I love you too," I whisper back, lowering my head a little, pulling you closer. I rock you back and forth, in perfect beat with the music, stroking your hair and inhaling your lovely fragrance. If only we could stay like this forever, I'd be the happiest man alive.

---

**So, that's my little fic. I know I didn't do the whole song, but I didn't really have anything for the chorus, and after that it's only just two lines before the end. So, forgive me for being lazy.**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked it! If you did or didn't, be sure to tell me by reviewing… You know you want to!**


End file.
